


i kissed a girl and she kissed me

by VibrantVenus



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, But also not, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, i kissed a girl and she kissed me by kid bloom, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Who said anything about Love?-Uma sees Mal with Ben, and something inside of her burns.





	i kissed a girl and she kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Idk what this is either

   When they're younger, Uma and Mal are almost bestfriends. Of course, there's the slight disconnect because of the circles of friends they run in-but this doesn't change the fact that fourteen year old Mal and Uma can sometimes be found hiding from their mothers and playing card games. 

   The first time they kiss it's soft. They're both hiding from their mothers, and they're tired and sweating and Mal tastes like sweat and the sweet cherry candy they'd stolen on their way there. Her hands grab at Mal listlessly and when they pull apart the air is quiet. Her finger curls around a lock of violet hair, and they don't speak about it, but Uma knows something has changed between them.

   Then...

   Then there's notices that the royalty of Auradon are going to give second chances to the children of major villains. Chances for them to be  _normal,_ to be  _good._

Uma wants to go. It's a desperate thing, a string of hope burning in her throat. 

   But then, then she thinks about what will happen if she leaves, and Mal gets left behind. Where would she be without Mal? Without the one person she trusted.

   The person she lo-

   She tells Mal about her fears, Mal scoffs, tells her to shut up as she kisses Uma's neck. It's a quiet fear, of what she'd become without Mal. But then Mal is kissing her and there isn't quite enough room for fear.

   She finds out Mal was chosen from her mother. Her mother causes a storm in her fury, and Uma has to run before she's caught among the waves. Of course she'd be fine, but there's nothing like having to wait out a storm with her mother. 

   She hunts Mal down, pleads with her to stay, and when that doesn't work she makes Mal promise to come back to her.

   Mal smiles, presses a kiss to her lips and promises.

   Months pass. With every month Mal doesn't return, her hope is replaced with fury. She doesn't blame Mal-at first. She can't exactly control who is and isn't allowed to leave the Isle, but then things start changing.

   Then she sees Prince Ben's coronation on the small TV at the diner.

   She sees everything and her blood-

   Her blood  _boils,_ and the storm she summons rivals anything her mother has ever created.

   There's a part of her that feels numb. Heartbroken some might say. She's furious and upset and she doesn't cry, but she comes close to it.

   Months later Mal has the audacity to think she can waltz back into her life. Back into her territory.

   She aches with a longing she doesn't recognize, and she wants Mal to hurt like she's hurting. 

   So King Ben becomes her captive, and when Mal, inevitably, comes for him, Uma tries not to let it hurt when Mal can't take her eyes off him.

   She only takes her eyes off Ben long enough to fight. Uma whispers that she loved her and how could she leave her and what is wrong with her.

   Mal only stays long enough to give a quick reply before she's gone.

    ** _"Who said anything about Love?"_**

Uma rages. She isn't sure what pisses her off more: the false wand or the blatant dismissal of her feelings.

   When everything is said and done, her drifting back to isle in her seafoam dress. She tells herself she won't watch whatever comes up on the TV about 'King Ben and his Lady Mal'

   Uma wonders what happened to Mal being  _her lady._

She'll come back though. 

   She always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really like Uma and I hope i can write something happy with her inthe future.


End file.
